firstinspiresfandomcom-20200214-history
3309- Friarbots
Team History The Friarbots were established in 2009 to enter a team in the FIRST Robotics Competition to help expand Servite High School’s math and science programs. We believe that participating in FIRST provides a unique challenge to the students at Servite High School, Cornelia Connelly High School, and Rosary High School, and enables them to show their talent at a national and international level. Furthermore, we believe that participating in FIRST teaches students how to work in a team environment and collaborate between the various committees that make up the team. By competing in the FIRST Robotics competition, we hope to give students the opportunity to garner experience in the fields of business, engineering and programming to assist them with future careers. Previous robotics and/or programming experience is not required to join the team. Mentors, moderators and team members are available to help new members learn the tasks that are of interest to them, whether that means being machine-trained or leaning CAD or programming. Members also utilize their writing, animation and photography skills to publish Servite TV segments, promotional videos, marketing materials, and the team website. The team video, created yearly for the Chairman’s Award, provides great insight into the Friarbots’ program. Team 3309 is comprised of 14 different committees in charge of the various aspects of the team’s function, including public relations, design, build, programming, and project management. Each committee works closely with an adult mentor who has experience in a related field, and who is able to guide the students in the more technical aspects of their work. Each committee is headed by an experienced student who is able to further structure and guide the direction of the project. Through our peer leadership program, the leaders of the team educate newer members and teach them the skills required to be a contributing member of the team. It is a way to entrust them with greater responsibilities and imbue the confidence needed to become effective leaders. The program gives us the peace of mind that no person on the team falls behind or is lacking their ability to contribute. [http://www.team3309.org/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/IMG_6879.jpg ]Participation in FIRST allows Servite, Rosary, and Connelly students to utilize and broaden their understanding of today’s technology. It gives them the opportunity to apply their knowledge of mathematics and science. Students learn to work together and focus their skills in many areas including computer science, physics, and engineering. At the present time, this is the only technology-based team at our school, and it provides a unique opportunity for students. The Friarbots are grateful to have the support of the school administration, which has been instrumental in organizing and facilitating the details surrounding Team 3309.Team 3309 has the support of [http://www.serviterobotics.org/sponsors/ sponsors] and [http://www.serviterobotics.org/mentors mentors], as well as a dedicated group of parents that make the team a success. As a tri-school team, we lead by example. It is a concept of leadership that distinguishes us from other teams. All members of the team learn that dedication and determination lead to success. These leadership qualities are passed onto other members and are coupled with the leadership ideals of FIRST. Team 3309 brings this dedication, determination, and leadership to our local community and to the competitions. Team Inspiration Team Goals